


The Luck Truck

by taynicola



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, food truck au, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taynicola/pseuds/taynicola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU where Ladybug owns a late-night food truck</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Adrien first heard about the Luck Truck, he was dubious. Really dubious.

“It sells coffee?” He’d asked, dubiously.

“It sells  _luck_ ,” Nino had enthusiastically corrected, as Adrien frowned.

Now here he was, being virtually dragged down the street to the University Library at midnight. On a Monday. During finals week. “Nino, what are we doing?”

“We’re getting coffee!” Nino said, full of enthusiasm.

“I don’t like coffee,” Adrien complained, not bothering to hide his annoyance. “I don’t want to visit a truck that just sells coffee, I want to go home and study for my linear exam.”

Nino flapped his hand at him. “You can do that later,” he said dismissively. “But right now,” Nino flashed a grin at him and waggled his eyebrows. “We’re getting lucky.”

Usually Adrien would appreciate that joke, despite it not being as punny as he prefers. But hearing it from Nino, and knowing that he was talking about bitter caffeine, Adrien only groaned and shook his head. “Fine, but I’m not getting anything. I’m only coming because you’re making me, not because I want to support this dumb lucky coffee truck.”

Nino laughed and shoved him a little. “Well, fine, Mr. Guilt Trip, it’s this way. Come on.” 

Rounding the last corner, Adrien finally saw it. Parked on the edge of the sidewalk outside the library was a food truck. It was a deep red with large black polka dots. Three words stretched across the side in huge, billowing letters. 

" _Le Porte-Bonheur_?" Adrien repeated. “I thought you said it was called The Luck Truck.”

“It is. Or, it’s both. Technically it’s called  _Le Porte-Bonheur,_ but folks have taken to calling it the Luck Truck. Really rolls off the tongue,” he said with a flourish of his hand. They were close enough now that Adrien could hear the chattering from the sizable crowd. There were at least a dozen people either standing in line or waiting around. “Besides,” Nino continued, “the Ladybug said she doesn’t mind what people call it, as long as they like the coffee.”

_The Ladybug?_ Was Nino talking about the truck itself?

Adrien didn’t have much time to ponder his friend’s sanity, because suddenly a woman popped up into the window on the side of the truck and captured every inch of Adrien’s attention

The woman— _the Ladybug,_ Adrien thought sluggishly—was clad in red and black. Not polka-dotted, like her truck, but a beautiful, simple red dress with a black lace neck line. The  _coup de grace,_  however, was the mask. The Ladybug had a beautiful masquerade mask obscuring the top half of her face. It was black netting with intricate red and black designs framing her eyes and cheeks.

As Adrien watched, enthralled by her actions, the Ladybug called out a name and handed a coffee cup—red with black dots, Adrien noted—to a customer. She had a sweet and genuine smile. She also handed down a paper bag, and Adrien gasped when the customer began eating what was inside.

“Nino!” He whispered, grabbing at his friends arm without breaking eye contact from the cookie. “You didn’t tell me this was a cookie truck.”

Nino sent him an amused sidelong glance. “It’s not. It’s a—”

“Luck truck,” Adrien finished for him, still in awe. “Yeah, yeah. But it’s a luck truck that sells  _cookies.”_

Nino laughed and gently pried Adrien’s fingers from his sleeve. “That it does, dude. But you know all I care about is that sweet, sweet, caffeine to get me through the—”

He was cut off as a new customer approached the window and began yelling. “What do you mean you don’t sell cappuccinos?” He spat. “You’re a coffee shop, right? Well, I want my damn cappuccino!”

As the man continued yelling about this and that, the Ladybug rustled around a bit behind the window, and came up with a small black contraption. She brought it up to her face, and a bright flash caused the man to abruptly stop speaking.

The Ladybug calmly pulled a small square out of the front of the contraption—a polaroid camera, Adrien realized—and shook it gently. “So, what’s your name?” the Ladybug asked calmly.

The man stared at her for a second, jaw hanging loose, before regaining his composure and sputtering out, “Paul, but I don’t see how—”

The Ladybug cut him off once again, speaking slowly as she scrawled something in sharpie on the polaroid. “Well you see, Paul,” she said, finally returning her attention to him. “What I mean when I say I don’t sell cappuccinos, is that I don’t sell cappuccinos.” Her voice was strong, and the whole crowd had turned to watch the encounter, but she wasn’t condescending. Powerful, but not belittling. “I don’t have a cappuccino maker in my truck, and frankly, they’re too expensive for a one-woman coffee shop. If you’re still interested in a cappuccino, or any other form of coffee for that matter, you’re free to go to one of the many cafés nearby. In fact, I’d recommend it, because you are banned from  _Le Porte-Bonheur._ ”

She took a moment to rustle around once again behind the window, and Paul stayed silent, mouth set in an angry line. Returning with a small corkboard, she pinned the now developed polaroid and turned it around for Paul and the rest of the crowd to see. There were already four pictures of angry, yelling faces on the board, with the words “Akuma Board” scrawled on the top in purple. “This is my akuma board,” she said, both to Paul and the crowd. “I don’t like bullies, and I don’t like liars, so if you’re unnecessarily rude to me or my other customers,” she put the board back and leaned forward on her elbows to stare once again at Paul, “You will be banned from this truck.”

She was met with silence. Paul wasn’t moving, and the crowd barely seemed to be breathing. The Ladybug raised one hand and flicked her wrist at Paul in a dismissive gesture. “Bye bye, little akuma,” she said, voice as steady and ever. Paul inhaled a great deep breath and seemed to be about to say something, but the Ladybug turned away from him and called out, “Next!” behind him. His feathers effectively ruffled, Paul marched away.

Adrien had watched the entire exchange with wide eyes, and as Paul stalked off, Adrien realized he’d been holding his breath and he exhaled.  _I love her,_ Adrien thought, awestruck.

Nino laughed. “Oh I see,” he teased. “Now that there’s a beautiful woman in the picture, you’re down.”

“What?” Adrien said, surprised. Had he spoken out loud? “No, that’s not it, I just…” he petered off when he saw Nino smirking, and he became defensive. “What?” he grumbled.

Nino said nothing, but his smirk stretched even wider and he jerked his head toward the Ladybug and waggled his eyebrows. “Not gonna buy anything, eh?” he said, his voice low and sarcastic.

Adrien found stubbornness and defensiveness swirling inside him. He knew that Nino would never stop teasing him, but he also really wanted to meet this incredible masked woman.

In the end, stubbornness won out. “Of course not,” Adrien scoffed, hopefully sounding more indifferent than he felt. “Just because she’s awesome doesn’t mean I suddenly like coffee.”  _Although I really wouldn’t mind a cookie. Damn._ Adrien cursed his own stubbornness. “Come on,” he said, glancing up at the midnight moon. “Let’s get out of here, I’ve got an exam to study for and a bed to collapse in.”

“Hold your horses, broski,” Nino said, holding his arms out. “Just because you’re  _uninterested—_ ” he over-pronounced each syllable and gave him a pointed look before continuing. “—doesn’t mean that I am. My caffeination levels are getting dangerously low, and the night is still young!”

Nino sauntered over to the truck, ordered, waited, and eventually received a cup of coffee as big as his head, all while Adrien watched him. Well, almost. He didn’t watch Nino. He watched the care with which the Ladybug made cookies for other customers and the kindness she showed to each of them. He watched the mask, and wondered where she’d found such an extraordinary piece. He watched the satisfaction on people’s faces as they sipped their coffee and munched on their cookies and returned to a long week of studying, better for this ten minute respite.

He watched the empty spaces around the Ladybug in the truck, and wondered if there was room for another behind the window. If another pair of hands making cookies and brewing coffee would ease the pressure of such a long night.

The entire time he was wondering these things, his eyes never left the Ladybug. Despite this, it took him several moments to realize the mask was turned towards him, and she was staring at him, too.

Suddenly Nino snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Earth to Agreste,” he said. Adrien’s head snapped to look at him. “You ready to go?” Nino said, smirk still strong.

Adrien nodded absentmindedly and said, “Yeah. Ready.” He glanced back to the truck but the Ladybug was talking to customers again, not showing any sign she’d ever focused on anything else. Had he imagined it?

He and Nino turned away from the truck and started walking back to their apartment. As they turned the corner, Adrien surrendered one last look in the Ladybug’s direction. He could barely make out any details in the dark and from this distance.

_Next time,_ he promised himself. He would buy something, introduce himself, and hopefully not embarrass himself.  _Next time for sure._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ladybug's dress ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=68075084)
> 
> [and her mask ](https://41.media.tumblr.com/6e6843513e558e7f24bce54d6a54a6f3/tumblr_inline_o5agteGBzv1te73ow_540.jpg)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien returns to the truck and tries to order, with mixed results. (AKA Adrien is an awkward bean)

Some things were easier said than done. _Next time,_ he’d said, and he’d meant it. Why couldn’t it be that easy?

When Adrien had left his apartment three hours ago, he’d been expecting his night to be filled with confidence, a delicious cookie, and a beautiful mask. Instead, so far it’d just been awkward.

Adrien had turned the corner to the truck at exactly midnight, a half hour after the truck opened. He’d faced the truck, held his head up high, started walking and… promptly turned into the library instead.

He grabbed a table by the window and told himself that he’d get a little studying done before heading out to the truck. He had a long night ahead of him anyway, he might as well get a head start on it. If he found himself zoning out at the truck occasionally, well, who didn’t space out every once and a while?

40 minutes of fake studying later, he’d finally gotten the courage to stand up and walk down to the truck. He’d dutifully scoured the menu painted on the truck, and despite having only three items (coffee, cocoa, cookie), Adrien stared at it like it was a newly discovered da Vinci painting. His eyes never drifted, especially not to the serving window. Nope, he definitely didn’t get distracted by the red and black masked woman topping a customer’s cup with whipped cream, and smiling as they walked away. _She’s wearing different clothes today,_ he didn’t notice. _Why not just stick to one costume?_ he in no way wondered.

Then, a few things happened. The Ladybug turned to look at him, Adrien remembered what staring at the sky felt like, and he turned on a dime and sped-walked back to his seat in the library.

An hour later, he tried again. Adrien burst up from his seat, charged out the door, and planted himself in the small line that’d formed.

Three people until his turn. _I can do this,_ he told himself. _How is this different from any of the other food trucks I’ve ordered?_

Two people. _What if I mess up the order? Or stutter, or—oh, what if she laughs at me?_

One person. _You’re getting a cookie,_ the logical part of him ordered. _It’s simple. Can’t mess it up. ‘I’d like a cookie, please.’ Easy._

Zero people. _Oh god, not easy._ Adrien looked up at the Ladybug, and she looked down at him. Her eyes had a tightness behind them that he didn’t understand, but her smile was as genuine and sweet as he remembered, and now it was directed at him.

“Evening,” she said, leaning on her forearms.

Adrien was silent for a beat longer, and then the gates opened, and he spoke. Or, laughed. He barely recognized the sound that came out of him. It was a short bark of breathy, nervous laughter, and Adrien wanted to die. _Oh, this isn’t going well,_ the logical part of him groaned. “I just realized,” Adrien heard himself say. “I left my stuff.” He was gesturing way too much, and that weird nervous laugh was still going on, so Adrien clamped his jaw shut and forced his arms to his sides.

The Ladybug’s eyebrows raised a little, but not a lot. “Okay,” she said softly, nodding gently.

Adrien, apparently, wasn’t done embarrassing himself. “I gotta… very irresponsible.” With his arms held at his sides and unable to gesture, his head picked up the slack. His head moved with each word, shaking and nodding along. He still hadn’t taken his eyes off of the Ladybug.

She just looked at him, something behind her eyes. Adrien assumed it was pity at first, but on second glance it looked more like understanding and kindness. “I’ll be here,” she said simply.

With that, Adrien blinked once and turned on his heel. He managed to make it back through the library doors without collapsing into an embarrassed heap, but his control didn’t stay long. He fell into his seat and gently slammed his head on the table. _Well done, Adrien._ He rubbed his temple. _Well done._

After that, he didn’t move for a while. Embarrassment kept him from looking out the window at the truck again, and he was already trying to think of a way to leave the library without having to pass by the truck. _Does this building have a backdoor?_

His escape plan was cut short, however, when he heard a loud thud right next to him. He jerked up in surprise, and saw a very familiar person pressed against the window.

 “Nino,” Adrien hissed. Nino’s face was ridiculous, grinning and smushed against the glass. At Adrien’s frustration, Nino only grinned broader and started tapping his fingers on the window. It was loud enough that a few people around him in the library started looking over in irritation. Adrien spared them a sheepish smile and looked back to Nino, mouthing at him to _stop._

Nino, true to form, upped his ante even more and started drumming all ten of his fingers loudly against the glass in erratic bursts. Adrien heard a few annoyed sighs around him, and he shot a glare at Nino and hastily gathered up his stuff. The obnoxious tapping followed him the entire way to the door, as Nino mirrored Adrien’s movement outside the window. Under normal circumstances, Adrien would laugh at how ridiculous Nino looked, scuttling along the glass, making faces and tapping his fingers, but as it was he just scurried from the library, whispering apologies as he went.

As Adrien pushed the library door open, Nino finally let up his tapping, and Adrien thought he could _feel_ the collective sigh of relief in his wake. Nino danced away from the library doors, laughing, and Adrien stalked after him. “Dude,” he said, poking his friend in the ribs. “What’s your damage?”

“It got you out here, didn’t it?” At Adrien’s narrowed eyes, Nino continued. “Come on, bro, how long have you been in there, psyching yourself up to come out to the truck?”

Nino thinking Adrien had been pining away from inside the library for hours wasn’t something Adrien particularly wanted. But he knew it would be _so much_ worse if Nino knew what had actually happened, so Adrien just pressed his lips together.

Infuriatingly enough, Nino took that as confirmation and grinned, smug. “Look,” he said, draping an arm around Adrien’s shoulders. “I’m going to go over there, and I’m going to order something. You wanna guess what you’re going to do?”

“Reevaluate our friendship?”

“You’re going to order something too. In fact, I’m not leaving until you do. And seeing as I’ve got a huge, grade deciding project to get back to at the station, I _know_ my best friend wouldn’t keep me for too long, right?” Nino paused, looking at him expectantly. “We gotta deal?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Excellent. Let’s go.”

Adrien sighed, torn between frustration at Nino’s meddling and elation at the fact that he was _actually going to order something._

There were a few people in the line, but luckily Nino’s constant chatting made the waiting much more bearable than it was last time. Adrien found himself in a much better state of mind. He might actually be able to do this without messing up… again.

Nino ordered (“The biggest coffee you have, please”) and Adrien stepped up once again to the window. Maybe it was Nino’s companionship, or maybe he’d used up all his nervous energy earlier, but his jitters were all but gone. He even smiled up at the Ladybug, and the smile that stretched across her face and crinkled her eyes in return was dazzling.

“You got your stuff,” she pointed out.

His heart constricted in a pleasant mix of embarrassment and joy. A little sheepish, he rubbed the back of his neck and said, “Yep. All ready to order.”

She smiled again. “Well, good. In that case,” and here she adopted a professional voice, one that Adrien suspected she reserved for customers, “how can I help you get lucky?”

And that was all it took. His nervousness was back in spades. Adrien inhaled sharply, and in that instant he forgot everything he’d ever known, including every menu item. All he knew was this voice like silk and these bright blue eyes behind that amazing mask and _was that an innuendo_ but that couldn’t be right because his mind was spinning around what she’d said and _oh God she’s waiting for me to order, what do I do?_

If Adrien had been of sounder mind at that moment, he would’ve noticed the way the Ladybug swallowed, and the nervous set to her mouth and the touch of surprise at the corners of her eyes. As it was, he was a little preoccupied with trying to have normal thought processes, so those things went unnoticed.

Adrien swallowed hard, trying to force words, any words, preferably a food order, out of his throat. He was acutely aware of how long he had to have been staring at her, saying nothing, agape.

Finally, mercifully, he blurted, “Whipped cream!” _Wait, what?_ The Ladybug’s eyebrows shot up a little bit. _Just roll with it, Agreste, salvage this._ “I’d like a cup of whipped cream please.”

To her credit, the Ladybug didn’t laugh. She did smile a little, clearly amused, but she only said, “Anything else?”

Adrien finally had to look away. He rubbed his neck again, certain his cheeks and ears and neck were a fiery red. “And a chocolate chip cookie too, please,” he murmured.

The Ladybug nodded once. “Coming right up.”

And with that, he stepped away from the window and joined Nino where he waited. The smirk Nino was wearing was just _unbearable,_ especially so because he had a hand pressed to his mouth, barely holding back laughter.

Adrien avoided eye contact, and before Nino could say anything, he muttered, “She surprised me.” Nino let out a short laugh and punched Adrien playfully on the shoulder. “Trust me,” Adrien continued. “Anything you could say to me right now, I’m screaming it at myself.”

Nino laughed again, but thankfully he dropped the subject. They chatted amiably while they waited, Nino telling him about the all-nighter he was probably about to pull. Finally, after a few minutes, Nino got an enormous cup of black coffee from the Ladybug and came to stand by Adrien.

“Didn’t you just get one of those last night?” Adrien asked.

Nino scoffed. “Yeah, but you can never have enough caffeine, bro.” Nino looked ridiculous holding this thing. Red and black spotted, the cup was nearly as long as his forearm. Adrien only shook his head and chuckled as his friend took a long swig and dramatically sighed.

“Whoop!” Nino beat his chest once, and looked at Adrien, eyes wild. “Let’s go do this thing!” he yelled.

Now Adrien laughed for real. “Good luck, dude.” Nino began stalking off, shaking out his free hand as if the caffeine were already causing his fingers to tingle. With how deep his first gulp had been, Adrien didn’t doubt it.

As Nino passed the truck, the Ladybug leaned forward and called out, “Good luck!”

Nino pointed to her and yelled, “Thanks girl! You’re the real MVP!”

It was lucky that Adrien was busy watching his friend leave, because if he’d seen the pure joy and laughter that bubbled out of the Ladybug, he might have fainted on the spot.

As soon as Nino turned the corner, the Ladybug disappeared from the window and shortly came back with another (albeit smaller) red and black cup and a small paper bag. “Cookie and whipped cream,” she called. Adrien felt his cheeks get a shade warmer as he remembered his silly order. He walked over to the window. The Ladybug smiled down at him and he handed over some money and thanked her.

“You’re very welcome,” she said. “Good luck, and I hope to see you soon.” Adrien knew this was her customary send off, that there was nothing special about him or the way she said it. But, despite himself, a small shiver swam through him as he met her eyes. _Damn those blue eyes._ Adrien was suddenly acutely aware of the emptiness of the courtyard. At 3:30 in the morning, the rush of people clamoring for a late night caffeine fix had slowed, and everyone had returned to bury themselves either in bed or a textbook.

They were alone.  

Adrien drew a breath that was maybe a little shakier than he’d intended. He held the eye contact for a moment longer before reluctantly turning away. Ever impatient, he dug into the cookie bag the moment his back was turned and broke off a piece. Taking a bite, he almost melted. It was warm, and soft, and chocolatey, and easily one of the best cookies he’d ever had. Delectable.

He must have visibly reacted to the cookie’s deliciousness, because he heard the Ladybug speak from behind him. “They’re good, yeah?” Adrien whirled to face her, surprised, and she continued. “Unfortunately I can’t take the credit for the recipe. They’re my dad’s. He’s a great baker, and even though I almost never get to eat them, it’s nice to be able to share his amazing recipe.”

On a sudden impulse he could neither explain nor expect, Adrien said, “You want some?” Except his mouth was still filled with cookie, so it came out more like “Yuh wuhn suh?” Immediately embarrassed, Adrien tried again. He finished chewing, cleared his throat, and straightened up. “Would you like a bite?” He packed as much genuine kindness as he could into the question. Even though he’d known who she was for just two days, Adrien had already developed a huge sense of admiration for the girl before him. This kind, masked woman who spent her nights selling luck to over-worked college students. Some small part of him hoped he could convey all of that in his words, returning all of her kind smiles and words with some of his own.

She was just looking at him, eyebrows raised in something like hope, or maybe fear, or perhaps both. Adrien couldn’t tell, so he opened his spotted coffee cup and dipped the cookie in the whipped cream inside. Holding it up, he said, “I’ll even throw in some whipped cream, on the house.”

The smile that spread across the Ladybug’s face was slow and sweet. Adrien watched it, and wondered if it was possible to melt and combust at the same time. She looked at him. “I’d love that.”

For the second time that night, Adrien became powerfully aware of how very alone they were. Except this time, everything fell away except his own quiet heartbeat and the Ladybug’s intensely kind eyes. He walked over to the window and looked up at her. He had to stand on his tiptoes to bring the cookie up to her level inside the truck. She smiled again and broke eye contact to take the bite, but he never stopped watching her. She brought a hand to his to more easily take a bite, and Adrien felt the contact like lightning.

As she took a bite, a piece of it crumbled down her chin and the spell was broken. She quickly brought her other hand up to catch it and ended up smooshing a piece of chocolate against her chin instead. Adrien pulled the rest of the cookie away, holding back laughter. The Ladybug had a line of whipped cream on her upper lip and she licked it away as she grabbed a napkin. “It’s really good!” she said, not completely finished chewing. She sounded genuinely surprised.

“Whipped cream makes everything better,” Adrien informed her, and the Ladybug laughed.

“I’ll have to remember that.” Smiling once more at him, she cleaned her chin and crumbled up the napkin, putting it off to the side. “Well, thank you.”

Adrien beamed. “You’re welcome,” he said, voice bursting with warmth. “A chance to share a cookie with the Ladybug? How could I resist?” He wasn’t sure where this sudden confidence was coming from, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

At her name, the Ladybug cocked her head and looked at him quizzically. “ _The_ Ladybug?” she asked.

Adrien nodded and gestured to the courtyard, indicating the usual swell of customers. “Yeah, that’s what they all call you.”

“Why _the_ Ladybug?” she said. “Why not just, Ladybug?”

Adrien shrugged. “I mean, do you see any other masked girls handing out luck themed coffee?”

Ladybug laughed a little and shook her head. “Well, no, but I’m just a girl. I mean, I _am_ a ladybug,” she added quickly when Adrien raised his eyebrows at her. “But I’m just a girl in a ladybug truck.”

Adrien cocked his head a little. “So… you don’t want to be called the Ladybug?”

“No! I mean… yes? I don’t know. I think it’s sweet that they created a name for me, but I think I’d prefer if they dropped the ‘ _the._ ’ Makes me seem more real. More of a name, less of a title.”

Adrien thought he understood. He remembered all the times he’d been called “ _The_ Adrien Agreste,” or “Monsieur Agreste’s son” or even just “the model” or “the boy.” Pedestals can be lonely. He understood that, and knowing that the Ladybug— _no, just Ladybug—_ knowing that Ladybug understood that too made him respect and admire her even more.

“Well then,” Adrien said. “Ladybug.” It wasn’t a question, or even a fact. When Adrien said it, it felt like an agreement.

Ladybug smiled at him, and gratitude was clear in her eyes. Adrien couldn’t remember the exact moment that blue had become his favorite color, but he knew it had something to do with her. He looked at her and was reminded of the ocean and of the sky, but also, strangely, of fire.

Finally, Ladybug blinked. “Well, Adrien, thanks for the bite. Good luck on your exams, and I hope to see you again.” The rest of the world came rushing back in that moment, the rush of the seine and the hum of the power lines and the nearby sounds of late night traffic. Adrien smiled at her, and nodded, unable to form words.

He walked away from _Le Porte-Bonheur_. He took his own bite of a whipped cream dipped cookie, and marveled again at how good it was. Maybe the recipe wasn’t her own, but she executed it flawlessly. Adrien was so caught up in the events of the evening that he didn’t even realize that he’d never told Ladybug his name. Instead, he couldn’t stop thinking about her farewell phrase. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but he couldn’t help but think that the second time she said it was more personal.

 _I hope to see you again,_ she’d said. As Adrien finished his cookie and unlocked his apartment, he’s thinking just one thing.

_Count on it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out!! I know the first chapter was kind of short but I'm glad it was because if I hadn't posted it as it was, I don't know if I'd have continued. Writing the beginning of this chapter was a serious struggle. So. All your comments on the last chapter honestly made my day, and I'm going to try to be more involved with comments in the future!! 
> 
> Anyway, next chapter will focus more on the daily lives of Adrien and Ladybug, and we'll get a better sense of what the truck means to people.
> 
> EDIT: now with [ART](http://kawaiikittenwinner.tumblr.com/post/143013924226/for-mraculous-who-created-such-a-original-and) I feel so lucky thank you <3<3

**Author's Note:**

> i also posted this [here](http://mraculous.tumblr.com/post/142432121495/the-luck-truck) on tumblr <3


End file.
